Brighter days
by TheRealOTPs
Summary: <html><head></head>Rise Kujikawa has always been found of Naoto Shirogane, and Naoto of Rise even if she doesn't realize it yet. When Naoto is pulled away on a case and Rise realizes her true feelings, she will try her hardest to win over a very oblivious Naoto.</html>


A/N: Hey guys so this is my first Persona fanfiction. I did my favorite accidental OTP (Kind of like when you just stumble upon it) of Naoto and Rise because I think they are adorable. I hope you enjoy and leave comments and reviews I'm not the best writer but I'm trying to practice so be gentle :) I apologize for the short first chapter. Rated M for language and future plot twists and maybe some yuri. romance and action takes place after souji left town

Chapter 1: Coincidence

Naoto Shirogane sat quietly at her desk in the precinct filling out paper work. She had skipped to school in order to catch up on her paperwork from the previous case. When she glanced at her watch she realized it was already past 8. She glanced around only to notice that all the other officers had left. Sighing to herself, Naoto finished the paper she had been working on and grabbed her things. As she pulled her iconic hat onto her head, straightening her hair out at the same time, she stepped out of the station into the cool crisp night and began the walk across town back to the Shirogane estate. As Naoto walked, she noticed that her breath became foggy from the cold she buttoned up her black jacket and continued on her way. Since Naoto's grandfather had left town for the a few months to work on a case in the city as a favor to an old friend, Naoto decide it would be best to just stop and eat somewhere since cooking wasn't her strong point. When she finally reached the diner she could feel the warmth radiating as she opened the door. To her surprise there were more people in the dinner than expected.

All the seats at the counter where full, so sighing, Naoto took a seat at a booth near the back facing away from the door. The waiter came and took her order and Naoto was left alone to think while listening to the loud conversations of the men at the counter. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until the scent coming of the ramen filled her nostrils. Naoto began to dive in almost instantly as the waiter had set down her bowl of ramen. Halfway through finishing her bowl, someone spoke in an all too familiar voice directed at her.

"Naoto-kun?"

Swallowing the bite still in her mouth, Naoto turned to see who could be talking to her in the diner at this time of night.

"Rise-chan?" Naoto spoke almost instinctively rather than thinking through her answer.

"What are you doing here all by yourself at this time of night? Just get done with a hot date or something?" Naoto noted how pretty the smile spreading across Rise lips was as she spoke. Mentally slapping herself for the thought Naoto replied.

"I... could ask you the same thing." Rise rolled her eyes slightly and gestured towards the bench across from Naoto.

"Mind if I join you?" The same smile as earlier spreading ear to ear on Rise's face. Naoto nodded slightly and Rise flopped herself into the seat. The waiter was there again and took Rise's order then vanished. Naoto slowed her pace in eating her ramen while Rise made idle chit chat. Though the two had become better friends since souji left Inaba, they still seemed quite awkward with each other.

"So what are you really up to Naoto-kun?" Rise asks while the waiter sets her food down in front of her.

"I got held up doing paper work at the station and... lost track of time. Rather than cook, I decided to get food on the way home." Naoto took another small bite of ramen after finishing the sentence.

"Is that why you weren't at school today either today?" Naoto nodded in response. There was a silence between them while Rise began eating and Naoto finished. Naoto began to observe Rise more closely than before. Rise pulled off her spring school uniform better than anyone else Naoto knew. It was flattering even. And tight in all the right places Naoto's mind added.

"Naoto-kun?" Oh no. Naoto mentally slapped herself again. Why couldn't she focus on anything right? she blamed it on being tired from her day at work and answered Rise.

"What?" Naoto tried to sound casual, a tone trying to hide the fact that she was just, for lack of a better word, checking out her friend. Rise didn't seem to notice how hard Naoto had tried.

"Did you hear me? Or were you off in your own world like usual?"

"S… Sorry Rise-chan, what were you saying?" Naoto pulled her hat down to hide the small amount of blush she felt coming to her cheeks.

"I asked what you were doing for the night." Naoto felt her chest tighten slightly and she was slightly confused by the action and the question.

"Wh-What?" It came out jumbled and confused sounding and not cool or casual like Naoto had hoped.

"We haven't actually spent time together in a while and I was wondering if you wanted to come watch a movie or something and maybe stay over... I mean its gotta be less lonely than that big old house you are in by your lonesome while your grandpa is out." When Naoto glanced up at Rise she thought she noticed a slight tint of blush in the idols cheeks. Glancing at the deep brown eyes Naoto met when she looked up she answered again without thinking.

"Okay." the answer sounded plain and Naoto was grateful you couldn't hear the excitement that welled inside her chest and stomach.


End file.
